WO 2011/094659 A2 discloses an imaging system for margin assessment of an ex vivo tissue sample. The imaging system comprises an imaging scanner controlled by an imaging control unit and an ex vivo sample holder for holding the ex vivo tissue sample. The sample holder is sized such that excised lump edges of the ex vivo tissue sample are forced against a surface of the sample holder such that the edges change shape to a predetermined geometry. The imaging scanner is positioned relative to the sample holder such that the imaging scanner acquires images not of all the tissue, but rather of the edges that have the predetermined geometry and which are in a sensitive region extending into a peripheral margin of the tissue. This kind of assessing the margin of an ex vivo tissue sample requires several time consuming steps such that the overall assessing procedure takes a relatively long time.